World War
by Floofeymarshmallow
Summary: Roy and Hughes were German soldiers in the world war II. Then they met the two boys who only lived for each other, with nothing else to live for. Parental Roy/Ed Roy/Al Hughes/Ed Hughes/Al Hohenheim/Ed Hohenheim.Al.


**I'm reading about World War II in English, and in the book there was a character named Alphonse, who had a brother that was the only reason he lived. So I got the idea to write this! Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was a German officer. The holocaust was a difficult place. There were women and children, burned to death. Families killed. Families separated. Roy Mustang himself was even part Jewish-on his mother's side. Except his papers didn't say so since his parents were killed when he was a young child.<p>

Roy Mustang and his best friend Maes Hughes were both told they didn't look German. They didn't have the blonde hair and blue eyes, instead slick black hair, Hughes had golden rims with green eyes, and Mustang had onyx eyes.

Mustang had killed people. At the young age of 20, Roy killed a man protecting his family. Now that he was 30, he had grown stronger. He still went to the bar and drank heavily with Hughes afterwards.

He was walking the streets, checking for anyone out after curfew. Then, Roy saw two small figures. He ran after them. Roy grabbed a small arm, and heard a whimper.

"Hey! Let go of him!" A small kid with blonde hair and golden eyes shouted. The boy he had grabbed was a boy a little bigger than the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. Roy figured they must have been German, and then decided to let him go.

He escorted them home to a small house. It wasn't the best, but it was as good as it got during this time. A woman answered the door. Brown hair and blue eyes. A gentle smile. She politely apologized to Roy, and lightly scolded her boys, telling them to get ready for bed and that they would have lots of chores to do afterwards. Roy noticed she was wearing the David's star necklace around her delicate neck.

Soon the Jewish were told to wear the stars of David on their clothing. Roy noticed many civilians wearing the stars. He hadn't seen the boy's again.

Only 5 years later, Roy was in charge of a block at a concentration camp. He noticed many people. Then, he saw a man. He had golden blonde hair and gold eyes, and was huddling with two boys. They seemed to be about 15, maybe younger.

One boy had long golden locks like his father, the other had dirty blonde short hair. They looked scared to death. One of the boy's had a prosthetic arm and leg. Roy was also watching inspection. One of the whimpering boy's was yanked from the man and other boy.

The other boy screamed, "Alphonse!" but was told to stay quiet, not to draw attention to them by his father. The 'Alphonse' boy was whimpering as he was poked and prodded. He was told that he was completely healthy otherwise a few bruises, and scratches.

The golden eyed boy with the prosthetics was examined. He was told that he would be allowed to keep his prosthetics if he worked. When he was let go, he huddled with the other boy. The father was examined, and told to keep an eye on his boys. They looked like trouble.

The father told his name to be Van Hohenheim. The boy's, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ages 62, 15, and 14. They were all put in a cell with another man.

As Roy and his friend walked along the cells to make sure all of the prisoners were in bed, they heard the fain voice of that particular family.

"Daddy, when are we leaving?" A small voice, only assumed as the younger-Alphonse-boy.

"In a little while.." The father said.

"Al, face it. This is it. We're not leaving. They don't care about us being able to survive, they just want to work us to death." The older boy-Edward-said.

Roy felt slightly bad, and knew he was going to have to pull his Jews together.

The next day, Roy explained everything to them.

"Alright, everyone. We work as a team. We will walk in step to the warehouse every day where we will work with mechanical machinery. The good news is, your families and friends are still allowed to visit you for now." Roy explained. He explained more, and more.

They started to walk in step. Roy and Hughes both noticed that the one boy-Edward Elric-was having trouble with it. His brother would try to show him, but Edward would have a hard time.

Later on, there were several people pulled out to be visited. Edward, Alphonse, and Hohenheim were pulled out to be visited.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a young girl who looked a bit older than the boys' that also had blonde hair and blue eyes. The younger girl and the boys' talked, and the older man and the woman talked. Roy heard,

"How's Trisha?"

"Hohenheim, we did everything we could…she didn't make it.."

"But..she's all I live for..she has to make it!" Hohenheim now shouted.

"I apologize. We've made a proper burial for her, and when you pass we shall try to bury you there also, or at least make a grave for you there."

"Alright..I shall focus on the boys' for now." Hohenheim said.

Hughes heard from the children,

"Ed, Al! How are you? Is your arm and leg holding up Ed?"

"Hey Win!" Both the boys' said in unison.

"My arm and leg's fine." Edward said.

"How's mama?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm sorry Al, Ed…she's in heaven now.."

The boys' eyes widened. Alphonse started to cry. Edward was frozen in fear. Hohenheim took them bye the hands, bid the women a goodbye, and took them back to the cell. He explained that their mother loved them very much.

Roy and Hughes were watching the Elric's closely. They knew the war was almost over. That Hitler was doomed to death any day now. They decided to tough it out, and hoped most of the Jew's would too.

Hohenheim had been transported to another camp. The boys' were abandoned, and had no place to go. No one knew what to do.

We all just hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :)<strong>


End file.
